Su Compañia
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Inuyasha reflecciona sobre Kagome y el hecho de no dejarla ir. Ellos no debian separarce después de destruir la perla ¿No? habian pasado por tantas cosas juntos, habian sido tantas cosas que pudieron superar juntos que aveces pensaba en que si Aome no deseaba estar en la época antigua para irse a su mundo, él usaria la Perla para convertirse en humano y asi poder estar a su lado.


One-Shot/Song-Fics.

Capitulo Unico:

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en una rama del Go-shimboku viendo a Aome recoger flores con algunos niños de la aldea, hoy era su día "libre" de Naraku. Sango habia quedado herida y a Miroku le dolia la mano donde se encontraba el agujero negro.

Aome se habia salvado de milagro de una horrenda muerte e Inuyasha le agradecia a los dioses por eso, él no hubiese soportado el verla morir. 

_Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida _

_Me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas_

La joven miko sintiendose observada levanta la mirada encontrandose con su adorado hanyou, ella le regala una suave sonrisa e Inuyasha desvia su mirada sonrojado, pero con una pequeña sonrisa ¿Él podria estar sin Aome? ¿Sin que ella le sonriera de esa manera? ¿Sin su compañia?, él sabia perfectamente que no, que ya no podria separarse de Aome.

_más me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza _

_de ser capaz algún dia _

_de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar, _

_que te voy queriendo cada dia un poco más_

En cierto modo eso lo asustaba, cada día que pasaba él se aferraba más y más a la miko, pero no podía evitarlo, la queria mucho... eso era verdad, por eso meditaba mucho el de mandar a la muchacha a su mundo. La batalla anterior ella estuvo a punto de morir frente a sus ojos y él no habia podido protegerla como se lo habia prometido.

_¿cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar? _

Pero aveces su mente y corazón le jugaban en contra diciendole que ella tarde o temprano iba a irse a su mundo para nunca más volver, esos pensamientos le dolian mucho y aveces deseaba que el pozo dejara de funcionar para que Aome se quedara en su epoca. Deseaba mucho que ella se quedara con él en la epoca antigua, además ella le prometio quedarse siempre a su lado ¿No?, ella debía cumplir su promesa al igual que él el de protegerla siempre hasta con su propia vida.

_Me muero por abrazarte, _

_y que me abraces tan fuerte, _

_me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte_

_acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca_

Era verdad que ya hace mucho tiempo él se esforzaba mucho por darle alguna que otra indirecta a Aome sobre sus sentimientos, como abrazos, miradas, alguna que otra palabra. Ella aveces pareciera notarlo pero aveces no y eso lo frustraba, no queria que ella siguiera pensando que solo era su detector de fragmentos. Queria que de alguna manera supira que él la queria más que a una simple amiga, pero le daba mucha pena decircelo de frente.

_me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, _

_me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando, _

_palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,_

_voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

Él ya sabia que Aome lo amaba, ella misma se lo habia dicho ..._Mi amado Inuyasha... _y eso lo llenaba de alegría, pero debia ser cuidadoso con eso. El hanyou sabia que los sentimientos humanos eran muy confusos y que Aome podria enamorarse de alguien más, por eso él pasaba más tiempo junto a la miko, siempre berificando de que nadie le arrebatara lo que era suyo...

_Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas,_

_abrir todas tus puertas,_

_y vencer esas tormetas que nos quieran abatir,_

_centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,_

_besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_y ver en tu rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla,_

_crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir_

Ellos no debian separarce después de destruir la perla ¿No? habian pasado por tantas cosas juntos, habian sido tantas cosas que pudieron superar juntos que aveces pensaba en que si Aome no deseaba estar en la época antigua para irse a su mundo, él usaria la perla de Shikon para convertirse en humano para poder estar a su lado.

_Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente, _

_me muero por entregarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte, _

_sentir cada dia, ese flechazo al verte, _

Aome termino de juntar las flores con los niños y se los dio a Ryo (el niño más grande) y se fueron a la aldea, ella se acerco al árbol Sagrado y se sento en sus raices... suspiro largamente y alzo su mirada hacia arriba encontrandose con la dorada mirada de Inuyasha en ella. Se sonrojo suavemente, todo este tiempo siempre sintio la mirada del hanyou sobre ella.

_qué más dará lo que digan, _

_que más dará lo que piensen, si estoy loca es cosa mia, _

_y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,_

_vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol_.

—Ven, baja Inuyasha... —susurro la miko y enseguida el hanyou bajo del árbol sentandose a su lado— ¿Todo bien?, te noto extraño...—le dijo ella mirandole algo preocupada y curiosa.

—Solo pensaba en lo ocurrido en la batalla anterior... tenia miedo de perderte Aome —dijo directamente el joven sorprendiendo a la chica, eso no se lo tenia esperado. Inuyasha habia sido tan... directo.

_Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas,_

_abrir todas tus puertas,_

_y vencer esas tormetas que nos quieran abatir,_

_centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,_

_besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_y ver en tu rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla,_

_crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir. _

Aome sonrio con ternura y abrazo al chico perro con cariño. Ella se recosto un poco más hacia atrás e Inuyasha apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, el hanyou la abrazo apretandola un poco más hacia él.

—¿Te quedaras a mi lado cuando todo esto termine, Aome? —pregunto con un poco de temor el hanyou, temia que ella le dijera que no y se separasen. Abrazo un poco más fuerte a la miko, para tenerla más cerca.

—Solo si tu quieres que yo me quede a tu lado Inuyasha. Quieres que cuando la perla sea destruida ¿Me quede contigo, a tu lado? —pregunto suavemente ella, acariciandole.

Inuyasha solo asintio y dejo escapar un suspiro acomodandose mejor en el pecho de Aome, ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo el atardecer entre las ojas de Go-Shimboku. Ellos no sabian que era lo que el futuro les esperaba, pero de algo era seguro...

Ellos lo superarian todo juntos, para siempre.


End file.
